Blanco Común
by DMBeige
Summary: Un mal que obligará hasta a las peores personalidades de la saga a combatir codo a codo con nuestros héroes, un blanco común que los orillará a convertirse en los guerreros de Hyrule. La historia de cómo la sabiduría, el valor y el poder pelearon de la mano por vez primera. Basado en Hyrule Warriors, summary extendido dentro:B.


**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje presentado aquí me pertenece, ni las bases de la trama. Todo es obra de _Nintendo_, _Tecmo Koei_ y sus respectivos desarrolladores. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y por puro amor a la escritura, con el fin de compartirlo con la refinadísima (:P)comunidad que apoya esta locura por TLOZ.

**Advertencias: **Ligerísimos spoilers de Hyrule Warriors, aunque mucho OoC y AU. Contendrá ZeLink en un futuro muy próximo y probablemente un ligero VolgaxCia y MidZant. Tácticas de guerra muy pobremente descritas, ya que no se me da nada bien el tema.

**Summary: **El bien y el mal siempre han combatido en el reino de Hyrule; sabiduría y valor contra el poder. Pero nunca te has preguntado, ¿alguna vez tendrán que pelear estos rivales codo a codo? ¿Cómo resultaría esta disparatada combinación? ¿Existe una ambición peor que el mal mismo? Un mal que obligará hasta a las peores personalidades de la saga a combatir codo a codo con nuestros héroes, un blanco común que los orillará a convertirse en los guerreros de Hyrule. La historia de cómo la sabiduría, el valor y el poder pelearon de la mano por vez primera. **  
><strong>

**Blanco Común**  
>Prólogo<br>~DMBeige

Los templados aires de Hyrule acariciaban el rostro de la princesa Zelda, en tanto observaba desde la cima de la Montaña de la Muerte el terrible panorama. Sus ojos celestes irradiaban una incertidumbre apabullante, incluso una gota de rabia le surcaba el cristalino, pero sobre todo, decepción. Su mente estaba lejana a su cuerpo, viajaba por el centro del problema: Su ineptitud para gobernar el reino. Nada de eso hubiera pasado si le hubiese arrancado la cabeza cuando tuvo oportunidad, a esa bruja, a _Cia_.

Era una joven guerrera, entrenada desde la infancia para pelear y dirigir en caso de una contingencia como la vivida. A su vez, era la actual gobernante de Hyrule, la muy clamada princesa huérfana. Hace no mucho tiempo, Cia había llegado a la vida de sus padres, una bruja con una excelente lengua para entrar en la cabeza de quien se propusiese. Una charlatana convincente, en fin. Se ganó la confianza de la Familia Real en no mucho tiempo, y con eso, la llave que se necesitaba para abrir la caja de Pandora. Usó métodos clásicos para deshacerse de los reyes: Una enfermedad mortal para su madre y una depresión severa que llevó a su padre a morir en combate. Había dejado al mando a una inconsolable y aterrorizada princesa, la mismísima Zelda. Al parecer se dio un tiempo para deleitarse con el caos inicial. Fingió demencia durante un año, acompañando a aquella devastada versión de sí misma en el proceso de convertirse en la líder del reino. La consoló cuando el comité, que parecía no entender a una quinceañera que jamás había visto a un hombre de su edad o de su estirpe, le exigió casi a gritos contraer matrimonio y procesar herederos cuanto antes. La bruja oscura también le había secado las lágrimas cuando, parada frente al pueblo, fue abucheada por los mismos aldeanos, dada su juventud e inexperiencia. Tuvo que pasar por un año insoportable, junto a esa bruja traidora, ganándose su valía. Valía que estaba perdiendo ahora, junto con esa guerra.

Cia había atacado de repente, justo el día de la coronación, sus hordas los tomaron a todos por sorpresa. Zelda ya era demasiado dura como para llorar por la traición a sangre fría de quien consideraba una de sus protectoras. El pecho le había hervido en ira, y sintió ese vacío profundo que deja alguien cuando se va, pero no soltó ni una lágrima por ella.

En fin, la guerra no iba nada bien. Los ancianos habían previsto una y otra vez una guerra, la veían acercarse cuando la noticia de los reyes muertos se difundiera. Estaban vigilando, particularmente, al Rey Gerudo: Ganondorf. Un dictador hostil, conquistador de reinos y un ladrón bien conocido de los alrededores. Todo un mercenario, enemigo declarado de Hyrule y quien sabe cuantas más naciones. Protegido por un fuerte ejercito de bestias y mujeres, tendía a aislarse por su bien tras la arena del desierto que reinaba, siendo alcanzable solamente en combate. Los conflictos bélicos tendían a ser por su causa. Sin embargo, las malas lenguas decían que no estaba quedando exento del ataque de Cia. Una parte de ella deseaba oírlo en las canciones de los trovadores: "Ganondorf, el conquistador que fue conquistado". Otra parte tenía la esperanza de que se convirtiese en ese veneno que se encargaría de aniquilar a Cia. Algo era seguro: Si Hyrule caía, el Valle Gerudo lo haría con él.

Sacudió la cabeza, abrumada por la complejidad de sus pensamientos. Estaba allí, siendo acogida por los goron, preparando sus tropas para una batalla que pretendía reconquistar una aldea que les daría una ventaja importante sobre la bruja. Tenía que hacerlo bien, el margen de error era mínimo. Se sentía sola, a pesar de que no lo estaba. Contaba con tropas _goron_ y _zora_. Los _kokiri_, aunque ausentes, eran sus aliados pasivos. Eran todos contra la bruja y sus aliados de las sombras. Podían lograrlo… ¿No?

Sintió peso sobre sus hombros y un chillido se le escapó de los labios por la sorpresa. Giró el rostro y un poco de calidez abordó su corazón: Se trataba de Impa, su guardiana. ¿Cómo había podido, aunque brevemente, olvidarse de su apoyo? A un lado de ella estaba el hijo bastardo de Impa, ayudante del reino, Sheik. Impa era una mujer impecable, en definitivo, su ejemplo a seguir. No sólo era la persona a la que le tenía más confianza en el mundo, también era una guerrera audaz y temible. Era asertiva, disciplinada y probablemente el alma más fiel a la familia real que pudiese haber pisado Hyrule. Su raza, los _sheika_, habían jurado lealtad y protección a su familia. Conocía a la albina desde siempre y estaba totalmente segura de que el amor fraternal que sentía por ella era algo recíproco. Impa había sido la única en toda la condenada corte que había dudado de las intenciones de Cia, y la única que había sospechado del relativamente temprano asesinato de la realeza. Como una fiera fiel, se había mantenido alrededor de Zelda en toda ocasión, inclusive cuando ella se lo reprochaba. Había velado por ella día y noche, en ausencia y presencia de la bruja. Si no estaba muerta, probablemente era gracias a ella. Le dedicó una suave sonrisa y terminó de encararla, girando el cuerpo. Sus ojos viajaron rumbo a Sheik e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a manera de saludo. El joven respondió de la misma forma, manteniendo su característico silencio. Sheik andaba por la vida con una apatía respetuosa, portándose distante con quien se le atravesara, inclusive con ella. Cuando niños, nunca se llevó bien con él. A pesar de ser más pequeño que Zelda, siempre la consideró como una chiquilla mimada e inmadura, y siempre lo exteriorizó. Los años lo habían endurecido gracias a su entrenamiento, disfrazaba sus emociones bastante bien. Sólo su madre y ella eran capaces de descifrarlo, eran las únicas con las que tenía episodios de normalidad o impertinencia. Sheik se convertiría en un futuro en el guardián de los herederos, los hijos aún no concebidos de Zelda. La idea le parecía espeluznante, no porque dudara de las habilidades del joven sheika. Era sólo… Raro de imaginar.

— ¿Está todo en orden? —Rompió el silencio, finalmente, Impa. —Ha estado mucho tiempo aquí, princesa.

— ¿De verdad? —Musitó suavemente ella, llevándose el índice a los labios, meditándolo un momento. Con un suspiro, siguió. —Los acontecimientos han dado mucho que pensar, ha sido mi culpa. — Impa no pareció discrepar, ¿quién lo haría? La dejó seguir. — ¿Está listo el batallón? Si no partimos con luz de día, habrá que esperar hasta la primera hora de la mañana. —Razonó la princesa, para después estirar el cuello en busca de los hombres en metal.

—Aún no, princesa. —Fue el turno de responder de Sheik, que giraba el cuerpo hacia un lado, dispuesto a analizar la situación también. —Ya han tenido una noche de sueño, e irán motivados por la compañía del escuadrón _goron_ que nos ha prestado el jefe Darunia. —Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para acomodarse el flequillo, tosco pero certero. —Debería ir verlo a su sala, no vendría mal repasar la estrategia con los capitanes. Y discutir… —Sheik pareció titubear, aunque daba luces de tratarse de alguna clase de sorna. El sarcasmo para con las dos mujeres era propio de él, tenía un disfrute algo retorcido por el caos. La mirada resentida de Impa confirmó cualquier sospecha de malas noticias para Zelda.

— ¿Hay algo que pensar? —No hubo respuesta. Sheik relajaba su postura, en tanto Impa parecía tomar la iniciativa. La voz de Zelda cambiaba gradualmente a una de inconformidad. —Algo en que pensar de lo que, claramente, no estoy enterada.

Impa dejó escapar un respiro y, con el semblante suavizado, formuló su explicación. —En tanto se discutían las estrategias con los capitanes, se tocó el tema de su participación en esta batalla. —Los ojos de Zelda se abrieron unos centímetros más, denotando sorpresa. Tendría que ir directo al grano, había activado un mecanismo contrarreloj. —Por el valor del terreno, se trata de una batalla muy peligrosa. No es necesario exponerla a…

—Y por esa misma validez del terreno, tengo que estar allí. ¿Cuál es el punto de un ejército que tiene la cabeza escondida en la tierra? ¿General en la base? ¡Tonterías! —No gritaba, pero había elevado y endurecido la voz. En un año, Zelda había aprendido a dominar en discusiones y debates. Dar órdenes era casi un juego de niños en sus zapatos. — Me he privado de las batallas que he creído convenientes, esta no es una de ellas.

—Si la perdemos aquí, lo perdemos todo. —Cortó la albina. Zelda podía ser una excelente conferencista, pero Impa era su tutora de toda la vida, además de una mujer difícil de intimidar. Unas pocas agallas no la lastimaban. —Estamos pensando con la cabeza fría. Es una batalla importante, y sin duda debería guiar a su ejército al campo. Pero si la llevamos allí, la apuesta es muy alta. —Finalizó la sheika, lidiando una guerra de miradas con la rubia. Tras un suspiro por parte de la princesa, obtuvo una respuesta.

—Entonces apostaremos y ganaremos. —Puntualizó Zelda, dedicándole una débil sonrisa. Se acercó y le tomó ambas manos, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía con el roce. —De todas las personas, no soportaría que tú dudaras de mi, Impa. —La mirada inquieta de su cuidadora no se hizo esperar; Zelda logró silenciarla con un ágil movimiento. —Y sé que no lo haces, sólo…— La miró nuevamente. —Ten fe en mí y en lo que predigo: Esto será todo un éxito.

Impa se apartó un poco, con aires de derrota bien disimulados. —Si tan sólo el héroe de la leyenda hiciera su aparición… —Eso salió de un murmullo apenas audible, pero Sheik y Zelda lo tenían tan grabado en la cabeza que lo entendieron perfectamente. Sheik rodó los ojos y refunfuñó unas cuantas palabras, en tanto Zelda bufó.

Un polvoriento pergamino contaba la leyenda del héroe elegido por las diosas, el cual haría su aparición bajo el foco de una gran tragedia que arremetería contra Hyrule. Hablaba de los tres fragmentos de la trifuerza: El valor, que sería portado por el héroe. La sabiduría, que se confiaría a la familia real. Finalmente, el poder, que sería robado por el mal. Todos creían y alababan a las diosas de las leyendas: Din, Nayru y Farore. Era sólo que la idea de los fragmentos esparcidos por la tierra era tan… Increíble. ¿Un héroe? Por favor. El héroe lo habrían necesitado desde la aparición de Ganondorf, y no había héroe hasta la fecha. Esta historia resultaba ser una de las favoritas de Impa, y desde que los rubios tenían memoria, ella la había defendido y comentado. Ninguna reacción que hubiesen tenido Zelda o Sheik antes parecía desanimarla a creer en la disparatada leyenda, en fin, sólo les quedaba dejar del lado esa excéntrica parte de ella.

Zelda se despidió y se dirigió a la sala de Darunia, mentalizándose para lo que venía: Tenían que conseguir ese territorio.

* * *

><p>Impa había sido la primera prueba que superar contra la idea de Zelda fuera de la batalla. Al entrar a la sala del jefe y exteriorizar su decisión y sus argumentos, cundieron las aseveraciones contra sus deseos. Había de todo un poco, pero terminaba en el mismo argumento: "Si la perdemos aquí, lo perdemos todo". Tuvo que enfrentarse contra las palabras duras del líder goron, que se privaría de aquella batalla y tampoco estaba muy contento por ello. También a dos capitanes goron y a seis hylians, todos aterrados por la idea. Además, estaba Sheik en una esquina de la habitación, agregando de tanto en tanto comentarios que no ayudaban para nada las defensas de la princesa.<p>

La solución vino a ella con un comentario que un capitán goron experimentado lanzó entre el barullo. Aseguró que era muy común que las fuerzas enemigas se enteraran de la presencia de los generales en campos desventajosos, y relató la rápida estrategia que diseñaban para capturarlos en batalla y así ganar de una vez por todas la guerra. Contra todo pronóstico de la reacción que tendría la princesa ante lo que parecía ser el argumento decisivo, Zelda los deslumbró a todos con una astuta sonrisa. "Entonces no apareceré en el campo de batalla", fue lo primero que dijo antes de explicar su plan.

Y allí estaba ella, tal y como había dictado, marchando al atardecer, a mitad de camino hacia su destino. Iba vestida con ropas sheika. Su parecido con Sheik era casi cómico, lo único que los diferenciaba era el cabello bien amarrado en hilos ligeramente más largo que presumía la princesa. El único estilo de pelea diferente al propio que Zelda conocía era el sheika, gracias a Impa, y podía camuflarse como uno de ellos perfectamente. Sheik se veía genuinamente irritado, marchaba con el ceño fruncido y el mentón bien alto. Darunia se había quedado por decisión unánime de su pueblo, nadie podía reprochar que se respetara la decisión de los goron, aunque su ferocidad les habría venido de maravilla contra las tropas oscuras de la bruja.

Tal y como fue planeado, llegaron al anochecer. Se desplazaron en territorio enemigo sin ser vistos, fue demasiado tarde cuando los detectaron, y la batalla comenzó.

El punto estaba infestado, aunque pobremente organizado gracias al ataque sorpresa. El pronóstico sería excelente mientras la base de Cia no se enterara y enviara refuerzos. Ese era el plan: retener y conquistar. La fuerza hylian se remarcaba cada vez más en el campo, las pérdidas eran mínimas de momento y en el aire comenzaba a aspirarse triunfo. Si seguían así, para el mediodía del día siguiente esa base sería suya.

Inadvertidamente, un alarido nasal y estridente ahogó el sonido del metal chocando; una carcajada horrible. El bicho cadavérico que Zelda tenía bajo la espada, antes de morir, pareció muy excitado por la extraña aparición. Todas las bestias parecieron estarlo.

— Un despertar desagradable. —Se quejó con sorna, entrando en el campo de batalla. Era un ser horroroso en todo el aspecto de la palabra, y Zelda creía haberlo visto antes, como uno de los principales capitanes de Cia. Flotaba a un metro del suelo, cubierto por una capa color morado con adornos de oro y piedras violetas. Dos manos torcidas y oscuras se escurrían fuera de la capa, y un enorme ojo rojo sumido en la oscuridad del sombrero parecía intercambiarse por una boca con dientes amarillentos cuando hablaba. También tenía un amuleto enorme en el centro del traje, con una gema verde en medio.

— ¡Wizzro! —Exclamó uno de los oficiales. Estaba cerca, Zelda podía verlo perfectamente. Debía haber heridas de guerra, ya que su euforia fue exagerada. —Yo mismo me encargaré de ti, alimaña. —Empuñó su espada y, con un grito valeroso, se echó en carrera contra el hechicero.

El hechicero tembló en su lugar y se cubrió con uno de sus costados, gimiendo de dolor al contacto con el metal. — ¡Insolente! —Profirió antes de que el soldado pudiese sentar una segunda estocada. En menos de un segundo, una mano sobrenatural hizo añicos la morfología del hombre, arrancándole su gemido de muerte. Cayó, una imagen parecida a un saco lleno de piezas rotas. La escena fue terrible a los ojos de Zelda, y le inquietó pensar que muchos jamás se enterarían de lo que había ocurrido. Aunque Wizzro había llamado la atención con su llegada, el espectáculo se restringía para aquellos que estaban próximos. El brujo temblaba y la boca y el ojo danzaban de una manera repugnante con cada palabra en su rostro. — ¡Todos pagarán por su insolencia! —Exclamaba el ente a todo pulmón, eufórico, y su risa enfermiza volvió a escena. Se detuvo un segundo para mirar a sus presas y, relamiéndose, chasqueó los dedos.

De inmediato aparecieron un montón de _poe_ y distintas bestias. La criatura estaba comportándose como un imán, atrayendo enemigos. Reía frenéticamente mientras los refuerzos comenzaban a invadir, y Zelda supo lo que tenía que hacer: si lo eliminaba a él, detenía el contraataque. Las cosas no eran tan sencillas como esperaba. En su camino contra Wizzro, se encontró rodeada de toda una parvada de _aeralfos_. Las bestias rugían y se lanzaban contra ella, y a pesar de que los contenía de manera excelente, comenzaban a salírsele de las manos. _Lizalfos, dinolfos, stalfos_. Todo tipo de bestias comenzaban a rodearla y la situación se volvía insostenible. Escuchaba los gemidos desesperados de sus hombres, muriendo a manos de las criaturas de la oscuridad. No se arrepentía de su decisión, si lo hacía, todo habría sido en vano. Seguía luchando con garras y dientes. Sentía los arañazos y las mordidas penetrarle la piel, heridas ponzoñosas, incluso fuego. Estaba cayendo lentamente, y todos estaban muy ocupados haciendo lo mismo. No había una Impa para protegerla esta vez, ni un Sheik para secundarla. No podía morir allí. No podía darles la razón, ella sabía que saldría bien.

Parecieron llegar refuerzos, ya que las cosas volvieron a equilibrarse. Los gemidos de Wizzro se escuchaban a la lejanía, alguien debía estarlo combatiendo, ya que no se callaba. Si moría desangrada, no quería hacerlo escuchando sus desagradables gemidos. Su resistencia caía con los enemigos, cada vez tenía menos alrededor, pero no parecía tener suficiente tiempo. Cayó de rodillas, mareada y adolorida. Era el fin, definitivamente lo era. No podía resistir un segundo más en pie. Pero de algo estaba segura, habían retomado el control de la batalla. Agradeció en un suspiro a los refuerzos y, sintiendo como la espada de un lizalfos le penetraba el costado, dejó que las fuerzas la abandonaran.

En su lecho de muerte, tendida en el suelo, un sonido metálico corto el aire. Escuchó un poderoso grito de guerra y contempló a la silueta del guerrero desmembrar a un montón de enemigos a la vez. "Ese es un soldado", pensó. Los sonidos desaparecieron, todo se oscureció.

* * *

><p>La cabeza le dolía como mil demonios y un hambre atroz era lo único que le llenaba el estómago. Se removió en la mullida superficie y se mezcló con las sábanas que la cubrían, complacida. No escuchaba más los gritos de Wizzro y eso la tenía plenamente feliz… Aunque… ¡Wizzro! Todo vino a su mente de una y, exaltada, reaccionó a su situación. Abrió los ojos y examinó la habitación en la que se encontraba, sin atreverse a levantarse. Era simple, de madera, algo maltratada. Podía compararse con una habitación alquilada en alguna taberna, pero, ¿quién llevaba a la princesa de Hyrule a una habitación de taberna? Tenía las vendas que le cubrían el rostro por debajo de la nariz, y la ropa sucia y ensangrentada encima. Sus heridas graves estaban vendadas y expedían un halo de limpieza sobre la mugre general del resto de su cuerpo.<p>

Mientras examinaba su entorno, sus ojos se toparon con algo que jamás creyó que vería. En la orilla de la cama estaba un joven, probablemente tan sucio como ella. La miraba, expectante. Su torso, bien formado y algo magullado, estaba desnudo, aunque mantenía un trapo arrugado en las muñecas. Parecía haberlo atrapado sacándose la camiseta. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, su cabello rubio y sus orejas puntiagudas. Zelda, acalorada por la posición en la que se encontraba, se sentó de una en la cama de golpe y lo miró, muy apenada. Había soltado un gemido ahogado en el proceso y se cubría con la sábana hasta por debajo de los ojos, con una mirada de congoja extrema. El muchacho pareció desubicado, y rió de buena gana. —Tranquilo, que no es lo que estás pensando. —Rompió el silencio, ¿qué se suponía que estaba pensando, según él? El hylian tiró lo que quedaba de su camisa en el suelo y subió a gatas a la cama, con el fin de llegar a un lado de la princesa. Alarmada por actos tan bizarros, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que no fuera ahogarse más entre las sábanas. El rubio se acomodó a su lado, con una resplandeciente sonrisa, recargando su cabeza sobre la palma de una de sus manos. Zelda bajó un poco las telas para corroborar si seguía allí: efectivamente, lo hacía, mirándola con la misma expresión de antes. A toda respuesta, la princesa se ocultó completamente bajó las mantas. Él rió nuevamente, de verdad entretenido por la escena.

— ¿Pero qué pasa contigo? —Musitó, fingiendo un tono de reproche. — ¿Casi mueres en una batalla y lo primero que se te viene a la mente para hacer luego es follar con un tío en una taberna? Tienes unas prioridades muy extrañas, soldado. —Zelda se descubrió totalmente, a punto de reclamar que eso no era lo que ni ínfimamente se había imaginado, pero él prosiguió. —Te has salvado de una buena, soldado. No sé cómo pudiste retener a tantos tanto tiempo… —Pareció perderse un momento en sus pensamientos, y luego la miró con severidad. —Bien hecho. —Murmuró y suavizó el semblante, antes de tenderle la mano con la que no estaba apoyándose. —General Link Woods, de la Guardia Neutra. —Se presentó. Zelda le estrechó la mano en un principio de manera delicada, pero se vio obligada a apretar más fuerte para poder responder su tosco agarre. —Eres de la Guardia Real, ¿no? —Preguntó, sin borrar su sonrisa amigable. —Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras para descansar aquí. Podemos dejarte en la base más cercana cuando decidas partir, sin caballo. —Enfatizó, para luego invadir un poco más el espacio vital de Zelda y susurrar, a lo que ella no pudo evitar alejarse unos milímetros. — Nos estamos quedando cortos de caballos. —Le acomodó el flequillo de manera paternal y se alejó, dejándola anonadada. Era un hombre adorable, invasivo, pero adorable. —Pero bueno, dale que soy hablador y descortés. — Se levantó de la cama y la miró por encima del hombro. — ¿Tu nombre, muchacho?

Lo pensó unos segundos. ¿Era prudente revelar su identidad en ese momento? ¡Por supuesto que lo era! Pero, bueno, eso haría las cosas muy incómodas para ella y para toda la Guardia Neutra. Además, mientras menos se supiera de ella en ese momento, mejor sería para guardar su ubicación, ya fuese a aliados o enemigos. —Sheik. —Contestó finalmente, un poco más confiada con el entorno. Lo miró, una mirada de curiosidad. — Tú… ¿Eres la persona que me ha salvado?

Link la miró, enternecido. Se tomó unos segundos antes de responder. —Detesto esa pregunta. —Eso la descolocó un poco, pero se quedó callada. No pensaba dejarlo terminar allí. El joven suspiró. —Te ha salvado la Guardia Neutra. Estoy seguro que ver como peleabas los impulsó a fijarse en ti… —Finalizó y le tendió la mano. — ¿Me acompañas a desayunar, Sheik? Debes estar muriendo de hambre.

Genuinamente intrigada, y de la manera más masculina que se le ocurrió, se ganchó de la mano del chico y se impulsó para levantarse. Su cuerpo estaba estropeado, su aliento seco y su cabeza hecha un torbellino; podía decirse que su única motivación para levantarse era que añoraba ese desayuno, pero no, esa no era su motivación real. Lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento era ojear un poco más a ese general, a ese tal "Link Woods".

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por haber llegado a este punto (: el prólogo está bastante cargadito, lo sé . Me pareció un mal necesario aclarar toda la situación. Si leyeron la advertencia, ya sabrán que soy malísima para narrar batallas e_e así que, a pesar de que este fanfic las necesita bastante, trataré de que no se den cada capítulo. Este pretende ser un longfic, aunque claro, eso depende de la respuesta de la comunidad ^^U de no lograrse la reacción esperada, se convertirá en algo como un five-shot (: El segundo capítulo ya está listo (aproveché el fin de semana sin mucha tarea para escribirlo, ya que no puedo permitírmelo muy seguido :B) y será publicado, probablemente, en semana y media o dos semanas. Con este nuevo proyecto, pretendo acabar uno que dejé empolvado y renacer en esta comunidad :,D les agradecería mucho su apoyo. Se aceptan críticas, comentarios y todo lo que se les ocurra (mientras me ayude a mejorar y a su comodidad para leer) en los reviews (: ¡Besos, gente! Nos leemos. <strong>


End file.
